Preventing from Being Erased
Reia held her ground against Thanos, who completes the Infinity Gauntlet, and tries to held off against it, saving Ratchet and Kiva in the process. However, some of the Infinity Stones' powers attracts Reia and flows into her. Her eyes covered in white, she screamed in pain. Into the Soul Realm, Reia found herself in a strange world, where both Supreme Kai of Time and Shenron appeared with Kiva, with no memory who Reia is. Supreme Kai of Time: You're not like Thanos. Reia: Supreme Kai of Time..? Supreme Kai of Time: You're different. You wanted to protect everyone. Reia: Kiva...? Kiva: Who are you? - Reia is shocked by Kiva's response, fell down to her knees and cried. Supreme Kai of Time: You have a duty to protect- to correct history. - Both Supreme Kai of Time and Kiva walked towards Reia. Supreme Kai of Time: Your memories is what connects me, Kiva..all of us. Reia: I... Kiva: I don't understand... Reia: I wanted to save everyone! - The memory came back when Kiva sees Reia in despair. Kiva: Reia? - Kiva puts her hand on Reia's cheek, trying to cheer her up. Kiva: Hey, don't cry. Listen to me. You can withstand Thanos. Supreme Kai of Time: At the cost of one wish from Shenron. Reia: Do I have to...decide? Kiva: Well, yeah. If Thanos would win, half of the Avengers and the Alliance are all there is left to stand against him. - Reia thought long and hard about her decision. With her decision made, she stood up and grants her final wish. Reia: I want to save the Alliance, more than anything. Please, save them from Thanos' grasp!! - Time returned as both Thanos and Reia back up from each other. Kiva was amazed to see Reia's Ultra Instinct with the Infinity Stones' colors around the aura, making her more powerful than usual. Thanos: So, that's the famous Ultra Instinct I've heard of. Reia: Yeah, it is. And now, not even your gauntlet can harm me. - With common sense, Kiva and Ratchet joins in. Kiva: And there's no way we'll lose to you! Thanos: Saiyan, you reminded me of Gamora. Plenty of fight in her, spirit and getting the job done as always. But you? You feel the same way, haven't it? Reia: ...I'm nothing like you. Kiva: If you think you can stop us too easily, you're making a mistake. Thanos: I'll be the judge of that now. Let me see your strength, Saiyan. - Reia gladly accepted Thanos' curiosity with a barrage of attacks when Sonja and Aaron came into the fight. Sonja: Guys! I saw this white light. What happened? Ratchet: Her Ultra Instinct kicked in. Yet, something's different this time. Sonja: What are we waiting for? Kiva: Well, we have to stand together. Reia: ...Agreed. We need to stop Thanos here and now. Kiva: Totally. Thanos: Have you forgotten? With the snap of my fingers, half of you will be erased. - Reia gets more and more enraged quietly. Kiva: That's not going to happened. Reia: ...You monster! - Reia's powers boosted even further. Reia: You will never be like Frieza... If there's one thing I despise the most, it's tyrants who gets what they want. I...WILL NOT ALLOW IT!!!! - Reia punched Thanos' face so hard, he went flying through the trees. Reia chased after Thanos to continue the fight. Kiva: Nice hit! Ratchet: Go for it, Reia! Sonja: Give him everything you got! - Reia continued to hit Thanos tirelessly and throws him across them. Reia landed and prepared her signature move. Ratchet: Should we use her move too? Kiva: Well, only Reia knows it more than us. Reia: (The best course of action is to let me your strength. I'll draw enough attention to Thor.) Kiva: (Okay.) Guys, Reia needs help. She needs some of our power to do it. Sonja: I thought her Ultra Instinct lasts longer than Goku. Why asking us now? Ratchet: I think she is trying to draw attention to someone close to us. Kiva: Yeah. Thor's our best chance we had. Sonja: Alright, Reia. I trust you. - Ratchet, Kiva and Sonja gave some of their powers to Reia when she continued her attacks and fired the One-Handed Kamehameha towards Thanos, launching towards Thor, who hits him with Stormbreaker. Thor: I told you. You'll die for that. - Reia has a telepathic message from Shenron. Shenron: (Your wish has been granted.) Reia: Okay.. - Thanos was tortured by Thor's new weapon until the unthinkable accrued- Thanos snapped his fingers with the gauntlet and retreated. One by one, humanity is wiped away from existence. Even the Avengers are divided, thanks to Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet. However, thanks to Reia's final wish to Shenron, half of the Alliance glowed in a small white aura instead of fading away, meaning all of the members are still there in the battlefield and on Planet Titan. Kiva: Man... Sonja: Did we..lose..? Reia: We survived, that's all it matters. Ratchet: How? Kiva: Reia's wish... Sonja: What are you talking about, Kiva? Kiva: Reia told Shenron her wish. Ratchet: Impossible.. The Dragon Balls are still scattered. Kiva: Well, um... Reia: It's true. The gauntlet... It took me to this, so-called, Soul Realm. Sonja: Are you sure? Reia: I...can't really say for sure, but Shenron was there, offering me a final wish. Sonja: I hate to ask this, but what did you wish for, Reia? Kiva: It was to save the entire Alliance, right? - Reia nodded in reply. Ratchet: I understand, Reia. You did the right thing. - Reia can only smile, knowing the right choice she made. Sonja: I better check on the Lombax Five. Reia: You do that. - Sonja ran back to the Lombax Five and Alister. - Reia, Kiva and Ratchet walked out as Supreme Kai of Time, Marta, Emil and Lisa came by to see them. Marta: This is terrible.. Half of the army is fading away.. Emil: Yeah, and we are glowing a little bit too. Who saved us? Reia: I did. Marta: How? Reia: It's difficult to explain properly, Marta. Supreme Kai of Time: As it stands right now, the Black Order and Goku Black are destroyed. Reia: It was a hollow victory, ma'am. Kiva: But, Thanos is still out there. Supreme Kai of Time: I know. This might be complicated than I thought. Marta: Let me and Emil come with you track down Zamasu. Reia: Are you sure? Emil: Yes. You saved us countless times, including just now. Marta: We want to return the favor by saving humanity completely, not just the other half. Kiva: And stopping Zamasu as well. Reia: Thanks, guys. - Reia crouched down and both Marta and Kiva hugged Reia, full of hope. Kiva: Y--You're welcome, Reia. Ratchet: Alright, then. Reia, I'm sure you have the best advantage over Zamasu. Reia: I know, Ratchet. We better regroup with the others. Kiva: Totally. Ratchet: So, what's the plan? Supreme Kai of Time: Let me figure it out, captain. In the meantime, many members are scattered throughout the battlefield. Marta: Oh, we can find them! Come on, Emil! Emil: H--Hey, wait up! - Both Marta and Emil ran off to find the rest of the Alliance. Category:Scenes